sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Julie the Hedgehog
Julie (birthname Amelia) is an thief, Sonus and Samantha's daughter and is Sonic's long lost sister. Sonic doesn't know that, but Julie keeps a secret until the time is right. Movies she appeares in *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure Gallery Nick flirting with Julie.png Julie yelling at Thomas in walkie talkie.png Julie staring.png Julie is surprised.png Julie is bored.png Julie is shocked.jpg Sonic carrying Julie.png Julie feels like she's going to cry.png Julie crying for Monglia.png Julie is angry, very angry.png Julie is not believing this.png Young Julie with her mother, Samantha.png Julie talking.jpg Human Julie.png Julie's look in Sonic Boom.png Julie facepalms herself.png Julie's Ages.png Julie wearing a blue tanktop and jean shorts.png Sonic, Lin Chung, Julie and Jak.png Julie is really happy.png Sonic and Julie fist pucnh.png Julie smiling.png Julie wearing a black coat, smiling.png 13 year old Julie.png Julie is really angry.png Sonic and Julie's friendship.png Julie, disguies as Jak, carrying a Extreme Gear.png Julie disguists as Jak, smiling.png Julie disguists as Jak.png Julie, disguies as Jak, racing.png Claire hugging Julie.png Julie flipping.png Sonic and Julie ready to fight.png Young Julie.png Julie drawn.JPG Julie punching felicia in the gut by mrgamerandwatcher-d6j5wte.png Julie is thinking.png Darrienne and Julie.... Yuck.....png Julie is ready to fight.png Julie is annoyed by Nick's flirting.png Julie wearing a black coat and Jak's goggles, smiling.png Julie wearing a black coat and Jak's goggles.png Julie wearing Jak's goggles, smiling.png Julie wearing Jak's goggles.png Julie and Eddy looking at Daxter.png Sonic and Julie glaring.JPG Julie kneeling on the ground.png 'Really'.png Julie kisses Eddy.png Eddy and Julie kissing.png Young Eddy giving Young Julie Sea Salt Ice Cream.png Young Julie is sad.png Julie and Eddy snuggling.png Sonic and Julie taking a selfie.png Dieselpunk keyblade by eutytoalba-d56yxx3.png|Julie's Keyblade Young Jak and Young Julie.png Future Julie.png Sonic riders female base by daisyhedgehog123-d4usfaa.png Running base by abbyfirecat-d52xcba.png Sonic base 5 by brouge4ever-d3jamh8.png Sonic group base by anniecbases-d54qkst.png It's okay..png Are you kidding me.png Julie's mad.jpg Julie is angry.jpg Julie is confused.jpg Shut it!.png Julie in her pajamas.png Julie beats up clyde by cameron33268110-da0bhfv.jpg WIN 20160504 140718.JPG Get back here by cameron33268110-da2c8hb.jpg Julie going to kill sonic by cameron33268110-da2zl4j.jpg Image by yesenia62702-da79mqp.png Annie spilled juice on Tim.png 56c78d59-f9c8-4f1a-b9a2-316090f4a040.png female_sonic_base_it_s_not_like_i_care_or_anything_by_hopelessamyrose-d9rv999.png Female sonic base that s my pie get your own by hopelessamyrose-da9mem3.png Sonic female base 14 by m4eb archives-db5kya9.png Voice Actress She is voiced by Elizabeth Gillies. As a 13 year old teenanger, she is voiced by Rachel Covey. As a child, she is voiced by Mckenna Grace. Trivia *She and Thomas has a friendly rivaly Category:Hero Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Custom Characters Category:Thief Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Female Category:Hedgehogs Category:Keyblade Weilder Category:Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations